Savin' Me
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: Let’s Duel,this time no funny business,Voldemort hissed coldly.Harry gritted his teeth.He raised his wand as Voldemort did the same.Crucio!Voldemort hissed with a flick of his wand.HHR!Summary sucks,trust me,even if it is from the story,give it a shot!


**Saving Me**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The characters and setting own to JK Rowling. The song Saving Me is sung and written by Nickelback. Thanks for your attention.

A/N: **_EXTREAMLY IMPORTANT! YOU MUST LISTEN TO THE SONG SAVING ME by NICKELBACK, OR ELSE THE STORY MIGHT NOT BE AS GOOD! THANK YOU!_**

* * *

Saving Me

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

Harry James Potter slid down onto the earthy ground, crying. There were lifeless bodies all over the ground. He finally did it; he had defeated Voldemort, but lost the one he loved in it all. He spotted Hermione's lifeless body close by and shut his eyes, letting another tear roll down his cut up cheek. Harry could see the horrid scene replaying right before his eyes.

_Flashback_

_Harry was going against Voldemort one on one. No one was around and he was back in the graveyard like he was in his fourth year. _

_"Let's Duel, this time no funny business," Voldemort hissed coldly._

_Harry gritted his teeth. He raised his wand as Voldemort did the same._

_"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed with a flick of his wand._

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**  
_  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled in despite of himself, he knew that wouldn't do anything. Harry stood there with his eyes shut tight waiting for the excruciating pain to hit him, but it never came. But in place for the pain was something much worse the scream of a young woman. Harry's eyes snapped open and he saw Hermione laying down by his feet screaming in pain, while tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes._

_"Hermione!" Harry yelled. "Stop it!"_

_"And why should I?" Voldemort asked smirking._

_"Stop it!" Harry yelled he had no clue what to do. _

_"Fine, but what well you give me in return?" The Dark Lord asked smugly._

_Harry let a lone tear roll down his cheek and managed to say strongly, "Me, my body in turn for Hermione's. Spare her; she has nothing to do with this!"_

_"Fine, Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed with his wand pointing directly at Hermione's chest._

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth storey  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' **

_"NO!" Harry yelled. "I said spare her you bastard!" _

_"You said in turn for her body I get yours. You never said she had to be alive!" Voldemort said grinning madly._

_Hermione's body suddenly emitted a bright light and a voice much like Hermione's said softly, "Harry, defeat him."_

_Harry noticed that everything had been frozen._

_Harry then looked at Hermione's body and let another tear fall, "Hermione, I- I can't!"_

_"You can, I believe in you," Hermione said Harry could almost feel her smile._

_"I can't," Harry said quietly. "I have no reason to, he killed you Hermione he killed you, where's my reason?"_

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'**

_Hermione's voice sighed and said, "Harry, your reason is the whole Wizarding world, you don't want Voldemort to kill the innocent do you?" _

_"Hermione's right, dear," the voice of Lily Evans said softly._

_"Mum?" Harry asked now silently crying._

_"Don't cry Harry. Yes it's me, now finish him off, we all believe in you," Lily told Harry softly._

_"I don't know what to do," Harry said looking at his wand and back to the light emitting from Hermione._

_"Follow your heart," Hermione said grinning, or at least that's what Harry thought. "I love you." Was the last thing she said until the light that was emitting from Hermione faded._

_Harry let out a shaky breath and raised his wand, with out doing anything his wand started to glow the light was enough to blind a person so Harry closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was an agonizing scream in the back ground. _

_When Harry opened his eyes, where Voldemort had stood was a pile of black ashes. _

**And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

_A gust of wind ruffled around Harry's cheek and then down to his toes. The wind then blew Voldemorts ashes around until there were none left._

_Harry quickly ran over to Hermione's body and crouched down beside her, there was no sign of life left in her body. He then shouted out her name and cried. Harry quickly brushed off the tears on his cheeks and hugged her limp body to him. "Hermione," Harry whispered over and over._

_End Flashback_

Harry was too weak to walk over to Hermione, so instead he crawled on his hands and knees. He then watched Hermione's lifeless and limp body that once used to be so lively and bright. But now it was just cold. Harry then took her hand in his and held it, the coldness from her hand seared through his. "Hermione, please don't be dead, I need you. More then ever. Please," Harry called out to Hermione's soul as he wiped unwanted tears away.

Harry closed his eyes as a searing pain went through his chest and exhaled deeply. He could feel the goose bumps rising in his arms but he didn't care all he wanted was Hermione. "Hermione!" Harry called out again; he was desperate for her to come back.

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'**

"Hermione!" Harry screamed once again. He just had to make it happen she couldn't just leave him. He loved her to much to let it happen. He won't let it happen. What did he have to make him continue living? Nothing, no Hermione, no Weasley family, no Friends, no Professors, no Dumbledore, nothing. Nothing was left, nothing.

The one thing that he loved the most just had to leave him too. Why was it so unfair? "Please Hermione, I need you, you can't leave me when I need you. What do I have to live for? I need you in my life!" Harry said leaning into a tree with Hermione in his lap. The only thought that ran through his head was Hermione. "Hermione, I love you too!" Harry told her hoping that some how she could hear him. "Please don't leave! I love you!"

Harry sighed sadly then made the only decision he had and raised his wand. With a mere whisper of good bye he waved his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra."

A green light engulfed Harry and he smiled, he was finally going to be happy.

**Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me **

* * *

Alright! That was it a little sad wasn't it? Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!

Cynthia


End file.
